Not Himself
by MuFFiN1
Summary: Sakura and Li have been going out for a long time now but something bad happens...
1. Default Chapter Title

Not Himself  
  
Ok.....This is my first Fanfic so it's pretty bad. So tell me what you think, be honest. Don't care if you say it stinks!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sakura and Li have been going out for a long time and they really like each other a lot. They are 15 years old now.  
  
*RING! RING!*  
Sakura picks up the phone and says " Hello?"  
" Hi, Sakura!" said Madison "Just here to ask if you want to go out to shop!"  
  
"Yeah, sure! There's nothing to do here anyways,I'll be right there.",said Sakura  
Sakura picked up her jacket and ran outside. She was running so fast she didn't see where she was going. Bam!. She hit right into someone.  
  
"Oh i'm so sorry. Are you all right?" Sakura apologized.  
  
"Haha, no problem Sakura." said the person.Sakura looked up and it was Li.  
  
"Oh! Hi, Li!" Sakura bent over and kissed Li on the cheek.  
  
Li blushed and said "Where ya going?"  
  
"To Madison's house so we can go to the mall." Sakura replied "Wanna come?"  
  
"Uhh.....no thanks. I gotta go somewhere." Li said  
  
"Ok then, bye!" said Sakura. She kissed Li and ran off.  
  
*Li's POV*  
  
"Man, I can't believe i'm still afraid.....i'm going to get her a present so she'll be happy!"  
  
Li turned around and headed towards the mall. While he was walking, he hears a strange noise.  
"H-help.......me......" it said.  
  
"What? Are you okay?" Li asked keeping his distance.  
  
"Come....closer...help......" it said.Li walked over and looked at it. POW! Something burst out and knocked Li out.  
  
"Gwahahahaha! That was way too easy. This is for my friends!" the thing said evilly.  
  
*Where Sakura is*  
  
"Hey Madison! How about this one?" Sakura yelled holding up a beautiful glass animal  
  
"Hey, that one's pretty nice. I think you should get it!" Madison shouted back.  
  
Sakura bought the glass animal and left the shop with Madison.  
  
"Hey! Isn't that Li over there?" Madison told Sakura.  
  
"Yeah...Hey, Li!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Li looked at her with an evil glare and then started walking away.  
  
"What's with him? Get into a fight?" asked the puzzled Madison.  
  
"No......He was fine just a little while ago.....I'll go see" Sakura ran over to Li.  
"What's up, Li?"  
  
"Get lost" Li growled.  
  
"What th....."Sakura tried to say but Li interupted  
  
"I said GET LOST!!!!" Li shouted.  
  
Sakura ran away crying, she didn't even stop to tell Madison, all the way home.  
  
*At Sakura's House*  
  
"Hey...Sakura, what's the problem?" Kero asked.  
  
"It's nothing..." Sakura replied, still crying.  
  
"Don't you tell me your okay. We've been friends for how long? 5 years! I know things like this!" Kero exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks Kero but....but i don't want to talk about it..." Sakura said, feeling a little better.  
"Okay but if you...."Kero got interupted.  
  
"Yeah, yeah....I know, come to you."   
  
"No, go and have an ice cream! That'll make ya feel better." Kero said pointing to the door.  
"Your right.....bye, Kero" Sakura said, walking out.  
  
"Hey! Sakura!" it was Madison, running towards Sakura.  
  
"Oh, Hi Madison." Sakura yelled back.  
  
"What did Li say to you? Everyone was looking at him and he yelled at everyone.That's not like Li at all!",Madison shouted.  
  
"Yeah....He seemed a little different...but still...it had to be Li." Sakura replied, looking down at the ground.  
  
"If it is him, we'll get him...but what if it's a Clow Card?" Madison looked worried.  
"Heh.....I don't think so..I caught all of them." Sakura laughed...a little.  
  
"(I don't think so...Li wouldn't do that....)" Madison thought.  
  
"Well, lets go see him, maybe there's a good reason." Madison suggested.  
  
"I don't think I.....Hey!" Sakura yelped.  
  
"Come on, lets go!" yelled Madison, dragging Sakura to Li's house.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, I guess it isn't very good and not very cheerful but I'll write the next chapters better!.........I hope. Well, hope you enjoyed it. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Title: Not Himself *Chapter 2*  
  
Still, i doubt this is really that great but it's only my second one..  
Li and Sakura are 15 years old now.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
*KNOCK*KNOCK*  
  
"Hello? Li, you there?" yelled Madison.  
  
"He's not here so lets go" Sakura said quietly  
  
"No! Come on, just wait a little while longer." said Madison, pulling Sakura back.  
  
"Ok.....fine" Sakura whispered.  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open. It was Meilin.  
  
"Hi, Sakura, Madison. What do you want?" Meilin asked.  
  
"Is Li there?" Madison replied.  
  
"Well, he was....but he left without saying anything." Meilin said looking down on the ground.  
  
"Do you know where he is?" Madison asked.  
  
"Nope, sorry" Meilin said "Maybe he's at the park?"  
  
"Can't be, we were just there." explained Madison.  
  
"Hmm....well, I got no idea then." Meilin was looking worried.  
  
"Ok thanks, bye." Madison said.  
  
"Bye...." Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah, no problem, bye." Meilin closed the door.  
  
-*At ??????*-  
  
  
"Hehehehe, my plan is working perfectly...." laughed Li." I won't kill you.....for now, I need you."  
  
"You'll never get away with this....." Li said. "Sakura will find out."  
  
"But, of course. You think she's stupid like you?" Li growled.  
  
"You little...Ugh..." Li fell down.  
  
"Man...finally he shuts up." Li growled.  
  
-*At the Mall*-  
  
Sakura and Madison are looking for Li everywhere. But they couldn't find him.  
  
"Where could he be?" Madison said to herself.  
  
"Well, I don't really care.He can get kidnapped." Sakura growled angrily.  
  
"Come on, you don't mea..."  
  
"Yes I do! I don't care about him no more." Sakura was sounding extremely angry.  
  
Madison remained quiet for the whole time. Sakura felt kind of bad for yelling at Madison but she just didn't want her to worry so much about it. After several hours, they quit searching for Li and went home. They got to Sakura's house.  
  
"Bye, Sakura" Madison said quietly.  
  
"Bye and thanks Madison." Sakura replied with a little smile.  
  
This made Madison feel better. She left to get back to her own house.   
  
"Hey, squirt. Where've you been?" laughed Tori.  
  
"Somewhere you should go right now, leave me alone." Sakura scowled at him.  
  
"Ooooooo, scary. Hahaha." laughed Tori who turned back to his homework.  
  
Sakura ran upstairs to her room.  
  
"Hey, how's it going Sakura?" asked Kero.  
  
"I'm fine, leave me alone." Sakura flopped down onto her bed.  
  
"What's your problem? Aww....whatever." Kero sighed and flew back to the TV to play his games.  
  
Sakura though "(Why IS Li like this? I know he use to be mean, but he changed. I'm going to get to the bottom of this! But....but on my own.)  
  
The next day. Sakura woke up and ran downstairs for breakfast. Tori and Sakura's dad were there already.  
  
"Took you long enough squirt. I guess pigs can't get up earliar." Tori laughed.  
  
"Shut up, Tori! I'm not in a good mood." Sakura beamed at Tori.  
  
"What's your problem? Well, I don't really care." Tori said.  
  
Sakura's dad was sitting there shaking his head. Sakura finished her breakfast and ran out to school.(She's in highschool now) She got to her school and saw her friends.  
  
"Hey, Sakura!" Madison yelled out.  
  
"Morning!" Sakura shouted back.  
  
"So, how's it going?" asked Rita.  
  
"Same old, same old..." Sakura said.  
  
*RING*  
  
"That's the bell, better get going." Madison ran off.  
  
"Hello students! Open your books to page 247....." said the teacher.  
  
"Hey, where's Li?" Madison whispered to Sakura.  
  
"I don't know. He should still come to school." Sakura whispered back.  
  
Suddenly the door slammed open. It was Li.  
  
"Your late Syaoran." the teacher said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Li hit into the teacher on purpose and walked to his desk.  
  
"What are you doing? This isn't like you Li." Sakura whispered.  
  
"Get lost. I don't want to talk to you." Li glared at her.  
  
"Li! This isn't like you!" Madison whispered quite loudly.  
  
Everyone looked at her. Madison looked embarassed. Madison smiled weakly at everyone and sunk down onto her chair.  
  
*After School in Park*  
  
Li was walking strangely towards some place, closely followed by Sakura. Li walked into some place. Sakura jumped out and it was!.................the candy shop. Sakura thought maybe Li was just having a bad fight with his family.   
  
"Yeah..that must be it. Li is having trouble with his family." Sakura said to herself.  
  
Sakura left for her house.  
  
*???????*  
  
"I'm lucky I found out your little girlfriend was following me. If I didn't, she would have found out this hideout." Li(?) laughed.  
  
"You won't get away with this.....She'll find out. She will......" Li said.  
  
"She will, oh, yes, of course she will. But I'll be ready for her next time. Bwahahaha!!!" Li(?) laughed.  
  
*Back to Sakura's house*  
  
Sakura was doing her homework when suddenly the phone rang. She picked it up and said "Hello?"  
  
"It's me...Syaoran...." Li whispered.  
  
"Oh, it's you." Sakura didn't sound happy.  
  
"I'm sorry, my love. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. To show you how sorry I am. Come to the park at 11:00 pm on Friday. That's tonight at 11:00 pm, at the park....please come Sakura. I love you." with that , there was a click and Li was gone.  
  
Sakura was totally confused. Did Li really mean it? Sakura had to go. Tonight at 11:00 pm, she'll find out the truth.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, it is kinda short but I don't have that much time! R&R plz. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Title: Not Himself   
  
Not many people like the series so don't expect this to be that great. It's snowing here and my hands are numb, so there'll be lots of errors i bet.  
Sakura and Li are 15 yaers old and Li has been really mean to Sakura. What's happening?  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
*At Sakura's House*  
  
"Should I go?" Sakura asked herself" Yes.....I have to go."  
  
Sakura grabbed her coat and scarf and ran downstairs.Tori was there with Julian.   
  
"Hey, squirt. Where you going? To the Mall to buy your little glass friends?" Tori laughed.  
  
"Hey, leave her alone Tori, she is your sister." Julian said.  
  
"It's ok, I don't really care!" Sakura yelled back, she stomped out the door and slammed it shut."  
  
"Whoa, she's really mad."Julian said.  
  
"She's always like that. Can't change her." Tori laughed again.  
  
"I hope you're right" Tori said worried.  
  
*At the Park*  
  
Sakura was walking around, looking out for where Li might be. Suddenly, something was moving in the bushes.   
  
"Who's there?" Sakura asked.  
  
No answer.....  
  
"I said who's there!" Sakura shouted.  
  
No answer.......  
  
Sakura walked closer, asking if anyone's there. Sakura looked into the bush..........  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!!"  
  
*Back at Sakura's house*  
  
"Huh?" Kero said. "Where's Sakura? And what is this I'm sensing?.......No, it can't be......"  
  
Kero quickly flew out the window, carrying something Sakura hadn't used in a loooong time (you'll see) towards Madison's house. It took Kero a while to get to her house since he was carrying that item.After a tough flight, Kero got there.  
  
*KNOCK* *KNOCK*   
  
"Hey! Madison!" Kero whispered louding.  
  
"Huh? Kero?" Madison said drowsily(it IS 11:30 and they got school) "What is it?"  
  
"Sakura, she's in trouble."Kero said. "Give this to Sakura, she's in the park! I can't lift it much longer..."  
  
He handed Madison the item.  
  
"Hey! This is the..." Madison got cut off.  
  
"Yep.....that's it. Sakura hasn't used it for a long time." Kero said panting.  
  
"But.....why didn't you just go to Sakura? My house is farther than the park." Madison pointed out.  
  
"What the? You mean?" Kero was totally speechless.  
  
Madison giggled and said "Hehe, lets go Kero."  
  
Madison climbs out the window and runs towards the park, closely followed by Kero.  
  
*??????????*  
  
"Grrr....I can't believe he missed." ???? growled, kicking Li.  
  
"Huh? Is Sakura here?" Li asked  
  
"Yes, and I could have gotten her too if you hadn't missed!" ???? yelled, kicking Li again  
  
"What do you mean "me?" Li asked.  
  
"Oh...come here my servant." ????? commanded  
  
The sight made Li gasped. Something Li hadn't expected. He was looking at himself. Exactly the same, even the scar on his arm was there. Li was stunned, he had no idea what was happening.  
  
"Hello, me" The other Li said.  
  
"What the...Ugh......" Li was knocked out by the other Li.  
  
"Hahahahaha!!! I am the greater Li!" The other Li shouted.  
  
*At park*  
  
"That was way too close. Was that Li who tried to grab me?" Sakura was panting from all the running.  
  
"Sakura....." said something  
  
"Huh? Who's there?" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Sakura....."   
  
"Ok, this is getting freaky.....I'm outta here"   
  
"Sakura.....don't go......."   
  
"Yeah right" Sakura was running home. But suddenly the trees surrounded every exit there was.  
  
"What the?" Sakura was totally confused.  
  
"Don't go......you must stay...."  
  
"What....? Li? Is that you?" Sakura asked, looking at a tree.  
  
"Yes, it's me." Li said coming out.  
  
"What is the meaning of this, Li?" Sakura demanded.  
  
"Oh, can't a guy have a little fun?"  
  
"Fun? You call freaking me out and yelling at me, Fun?!" Sakura was furious.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." He was now walking towards Sakura. He got up to her and hugged her.  
  
"I'm serious, I'm really sorry."  
  
"Oh...Li, I forgive you" Sakura kissed Li on the cheek.  
  
"Hehehehehe........" Li laughed.  
  
"What the? Huh?!" Sakura shrieked "AHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Li knocked Sakura out.  
  
*Sakura's house*  
  
"It's late and she isn't back yet." said Tori, he was looking out the window." I wonder if she's alright..."  
  
*Where Madison is*  
  
"What's this thing you sense Kero?" Madison asked.  
  
"It's something I shouldn't be sensing...." Kero said.  
  
"Why? What is it?" Madison was puzzled  
  
"A Clow Card........" Kero was also looking awkward.  
  
"WHAT?! But Sakura caught them all 5 years ago!" shouted Madison.  
  
"I dunno....I really dunno." Kero was looking worried.  
  
"So that's why you wanted me to bring thw Wand to Sakura." Madison said.  
  
"Yep.....lets hope I was wrong." Kero was really worried.  
*At ?????????*  
  
"That was way too easy" said Li, carrying Sakura with him.  
  
"Good! Good! Wonderful work..." ?????? said.  
  
"Heheheheh!!" laughed Li.  
  
"Huh? Sakura?" Li woke up."Sakura!!! You alright?!"  
  
Li was holding Sakura in his arms, calling her name.   
  
"Don't try.....I bet she's dead." laughed Li, he was also looking sadly at Sakura.  
  
"NO! Sakura can't die! SHE WON'T!" Li charged towards the other Li and punched him in the face.  
  
"You.....you.....YOU!!!" said Li.  
  
He leaped towards Li and knocked him down, Li got up and kicked Li, Li falls onto the ground, holding his face. Li jumps onto Li and clobbers him. Li fainted.(ok, a little confusing) Li walked over to Sakura. He had tears in his eyes. He fell down onto his knees and held Sakura with his arms. He was crying now. Chanting Sakura's name. He put down Sakura and turned to the thing.   
  
"YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Li shouted.  
  
"Oh, is it really? Look who failed to protect her, she had to die, thinking her love killed her. HAHAHA!!" ????? laughed.  
  
"You are going to pay for this!" Li shouted.  
  
"What are you going to do? You can't possibly beat a Clow Card! HAHAHAHA!" The Clow card was laughing.   
  
Li was completely stunned " A Clow Card? But that can't be! Sakura caught all of them!"  
  
"Yes, of course she did. But Clow Reeds created a new card! He created me and 2 others! We are much for powerful than the other Cards. I am....the Clone Card!" the Clone Card laughed.  
  
"So that's how..........you monster!" Li was furious.  
  
He charged towards the Clone Card but the card just shot something and Li was knocked back.  
  
"You think you can defeat me?" Clone card laughed.  
  
"But, if we work together we can!" said someone.  
  
"What?!" the Clone Card and Li looked towards the entrance. Madison, Meilin and Kero!.  
  
"Thought I'd ask Meilin for help." Madison explained.  
  
"So I was right! It IS a Clow Card." Kero shouted.  
  
"Who cares! Lets bust it up! Li, catch!" Meilin threw Li his sword.  
  
"Thanks!" Li grabbed the sword and beamed at the Clone Card." Madison, get Sakura out of here to a hospital!"  
  
"Right!" Madison jumped in and dragged Sakura out. "I guess the Wand was pointless."  
  
"Alright! Take THIS!" Li shouted, lunging towards the Clone Card.  
  
"Hahaha! Bring it on!" the Clone Card shouted.  
  
Li jumped at the Clone Card and tried to stab it, the Clone Card got hold of the sword and flung Li into the wall. Meilin kicked the Clone Card but it was useless, non-magic people can't hurt this card, the Clone Card swiped at Meilin, she hit into the opposite wall of Li. Li chopped the Clone Card from behind(he had no card with him). The Clone Card yelled and knocked Li away. Both Li and Meilin were too weak to fight anymore. This looks like the end for Li and Meilin.   
  
"HEY! YOU!" ???? shouted.  
  
"Huh?" the Clone Card looked back.  
  
Sakura!   
  
"Yeah, that's right. I'm alive!" Sakura laughed.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I can use the exercise." the Clone Card replied.  
  
"Hmph....We'll see who wins!" Sakura shouted.  
  
Sakura leaped up and whacked the Clone Card but missed, the floor cracked open(using the Power Card)   
  
"Using my friends, I see....." the Clone Card said.  
  
Sakura didn't say anything, she just attacked again. She slammed the Clone Card. It fell onto the floor but was laughing.  
  
"You can't beat me!" The Clone Card shot a green light at Sakura. She fell onto the floor.  
  
"Force! Know my plight! Release the light, Lightning!" Li shouted.  
  
Zap! The Clone Card was kncked back onto the floor.   
  
"Sakura! NOW!" Li shouted.  
  
Sakura ran up "Clow Card! Return your power, Confined!!"   
  
The Clone Card changed into a Card. But the Card was blank.  
  
"Huh? What the?" Sakura at the card.  
  
"I guess you can't capture these new cards." Kero said.  
  
Poof! The Card vanished into thin air.  
  
"Well, I think we all.........." Kero was interupted.  
  
"Oh, Li...." Sakura leaped towards Li and hugged him.  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura....it's all over now....." Li brushed Sakura's hair. They kissed....for quite a while.  
  
"Oh yeah....leave Melin, Madison and me out of the picture, eh?" Kero grunted.  
  
"Who cares, look at them, I'm so jealous......I wish I had a boyfriend....." Madison sighed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah....lets get going." Meilin said. "I think we should leave them alone."  
  
"Yeah, I'm so sleepy....." Madison yawned.  
  
The three of them walked out(well, Kero flew) leaving Li and Sakura together.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura pushed Li away." Where is everyone?"  
  
"Who cares?" Li said.  
  
"Oh, shut up. Lets go!" Sakura ran out.  
  
"Awww man! Ah....guess I better get going." Li ran after Sakura.  
  
*Kero's POV*  
  
"So....there are more clow cards now.....things are getting a whole lot more interesting...." Kero said to himself  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
I can't believe I finished it....  
Well, R&R!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
